


The Feline Needs Saving

by Beewachan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cat named Kevin in Japan just because, Kenjirou is a confused nugget, M/M, University kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 16:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11406300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beewachan/pseuds/Beewachan
Summary: Shirabu mistakes Osamu for an upgraded —  yes, upgraded — Atsumu and tries to steal his cat because surely someone as evil as Atsumu can't raise such an innocent creature.





	The Feline Needs Saving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thelabours](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelabours/gifts).



> i gift this work to thelabours and i wholly accept responsibility for making u ship this quite rare pair 
> 
> Im sorry I didn't proofread it's 1am okay  
> i apologize for any incorrect verb tense shifts in advance

 

[10:56 From: Miya] 

_come over at like 12 ig_

 

 

 

It’s 11:57 p.m. when Shirabu knocks on room 187. Miya answers the door shortly after, and what the hell happened to his hair? More importantly, why does he have a kitten in his hand because surely someone who has such a foul personality isn't fit to care for a kitten.

Shirabu’s disturbance shows on his face, apparently, because Miya asks, “Are you okay?” His voice is, for lack of a better word, softer than usual.

Shirabu looks from the somewhat upset Miya to the small black kitten that can fit in just one of his hands, and back again to Miya. He recalls Miya’s _terrible_ personality just before he declares, “No, a heathen like you shouldn't be allowed to have pets. I'm saving the kitten.”

A heathen? Miya frowns at Shirabu. “That was really mean.”

“Shut up, Miya, I’ll help you with your math later. Just give me the poor cat.” Shirabu rolls his eyes.

The boy in front of Shirabu looks utterly confused, but when he sees Shirabu reaching for the precious kitty, he goes into ‘save your cat’ mode.

He rushes to get back inside the dorm room and closes the door, but Shirabu is already inside, and ugh, Shirabu is stronger than he looks because he practically tackles Miya. The cat is safe of course; he lets out a gentle meow and quickly crawls out of Miya’s hand and off his chest onto the wooden floor.

“I can't even begin to imagine what kind of torture you've put that poor thing through,” Shirabu hisses even as he's sitting on top of this apparent Miya 2.0 with darker hair and a subtle countenance, and wow, he’s kind of cute even though he's a terrible person whom Shirabu doesn't know why he's friends with.

Oh right, the cat. “Kevin loves me,” Miya frowns as he and Shirabu reach for the kitten, Kevin apparently, at once. They miss him by a hair, but Shirabu is at the advantage now because he can easily get off of Miya and scramble towards Kevin.

It is with success that Shirabu grabs a hold of Kevin’s small frame until Miya is behind him putting his hand over Shirabu’s, saying, “Give me back Kevin.”

“No!” Shirabu prys Miya’s hand off of his and hugs Kevin to his chest, but before he can make a run for the door, Miya wraps his arm around Shirabu’s waist and pulls him back, and Shirabu doesn't have time to think about his next move because door swings open.

The boy that comes in has blond hair and bangs slanting to the left. He looks into the eyes of Miya Atsumu, the Miya he was looking for. Miya _Atsumu_ looks back at him with a raised eyebrow.

It is then, with a slight gasp, that Shirabu realizes he fucked up.

Shirabu turns to the other Miya, whose grip has loosened around Shirabu's waist, and says, “Oh my god, I’m so sorry! Why didn't you tell me there were two of you?! I,” Shirabu hands him back Kevin, “I thought you were, um, him,” he points back to Atsumu.

Although he looks pained, the boy in front of Shirabu accepts Kevin and sighs.

“So, not to interrupt, uh, whatever this gay shit is, but are you gonna help me with those calc problems?”

 

 

 

Shirabu isn’t able to focus when helping Atsumu.

Osamu left quite a while ago, but Kevin haunts him as he waltzes around on the floor. He purrs every now and then while Atsumu is talking, but the purring is all Shirabu hears.

“Sorry, what?”

“Whatever. I'll just get Keiji to help me.”

Shirabu frowns at Atsumu. “Sorry,” he apologizes again.

“Don't be.” Atsumu taps his pen on the desk with a smile that unsettles Shirabu. “Anyway, can I ask why my brother was holding you when I walked in?”

Shirabu has two options. One: say no and pretend like this day didn't happen, or two: confess that he intended to call Atsumu a heathen who was unfit and too corrupt to care for such a pure, small creature. He chooses the latter.

“So, I kind of thought _you_ were the one raising Kevin, and don't get me wrong, you're a horrible — I mean okay — person and all, but, not okay enough to have a cat because you're kind of evil, and I'm sorry, but I looked into those big eyes, and I was like, ‘he needs saving,’ so I kind of tackled your brother and tried to steal his cat, and I'm sorry,” Shirabu speaks rapidly and nervously fiddles with his fingers.

Atsumu doesn't even try to hold back his laughter. “You tried to steal his cat?”

“I mean, yeah,” Shirabu says sheepishly.

 

 

 

 

Osamu sits on his bed, combing his fingers through Kevin’s fur. “‘Tsumu.”

“Hmm?”

“Your friend is pretty cute.”

A grin grows on Atsumu’s face. “He's gay. Go for it.”

“Maybe.”

 

 

 

It’s two days later when Shirabu’s guilt eats at him, and he decides to send Atsumu a text.

 

 

 

[3:23 a.m. To: Miya]  
_Does your brother like flowers?_

[3:25 a.m. From: Miya]  
_it's three in the freaking morning_

[3:25 a.m. To: Miya]  
_I feel terrible._

[3:26 a.m. From: Miya]  
_his name is osamu btw_

[3:26 a.m. To: Miya]  
_Okay._

[3:26 a.m. From: Miya]  
_get him carnations or something_

[3:26 a.m. To: Miya]  
_Thank you._

 

 

 

It’s 9:32 in the morning when Shirabu finds a florist. He buys an arrangement of white roses and blue-dyed carnations, because they remind him of Kevin’s eyes.

The arrangement comes with a small card, on which Shirabu writes, ‘I’m sorry I thought you were your brother, thought you were evil, and tried to steal your kitten.’

 

 

 

Osamu answers the door again, but this time is different because Shirabu knows he exists as an separate entity from Atsumu.

“You're not going to steal my cat this time, are you?” He asks, his voice just as quiet as Shirabu remembers.

Shirabu pretends like he can't feel heat creeping up the back of his neck. “I came to apologize about that.”

“It’s cool. I think ‘Tsumu’s a pagan too.”

The corners of Shirabu’s mouth gently quirk upwards, and he looks down at the boquet in his hand. “I hope you like flowers.”

Osamu’s eyes follow Shirabu’s gaze as Shirabu hands him the arrangement. “Thanks.”

Shirabu gives Osamu that awkward smile that's only used when he doesn't know what to say but still wants to appear friendly.

Naturally, Osamu gives a response just as awkward. “Please steal my heart more effectively than you stole my cat.”

Shirabu wants to comment on how polite he was to say please and how stupid that line was and how he really didn't mean to steal Osamu’s cat but kind of did, yet he ends up not saying any of those things. “Odd request, but sure,” he replies, dumbly.

Standing on his tippy-toes, Shirabu kisses Osamu’s cheek.

“Thanks.”

“Did you just thank me for pecking you?”

“Yeah,” Osamu is very forthright.

Shirabu’s lips curve into a smile. He's glad he tried to steal Osamu’s cat.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just love osashira
> 
> also credit to thelabours for coming up w the plot (i forgot to put that when I first posted bc it was 1am Im sry)
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING!!!!


End file.
